It's All Because Of You
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: After Edward leaves her broken hearted, Bella is changed. Years later she meets the Cullens again. Will she take Edward back so easily? With new enemies after her, will Bella ever be able to be happy? NM, AU, E/B ? Give it a try!
1. Prologue

**Once again, I know the last thing I need is another story, but this one is important to me. This was my first Fan Fiction. I am now rewriting it, and making it better. It was written a long time ago and never completed. Enjoy!**

It's All Because Of You

Prologue

Twelve days. Twelve long days since _he_ left me. All I want to do is cry, but the tears won't come ripped away with _him_. I work a lot now. When I'm not working I'm studying. When I'm not studying I'm doing chores or cooking dinner. It's not good for me to have any extra time on my hands. I think of _them, _every time.

I'm on my way home from work when a sudden sense of fear creeps up in my mind. I check my mirrors and I don't notice anything. I turn back to the road only to see something terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Beautiful because it's a vampire and vampires tend to be beautiful, terrifying because said vampire was none-other than Victoria. I had been taking a short cut on an old road that had very few traffickers anymore, and luck was not on my side today. The street was empty except for Victoria and I. I acted on pure instinct and pushed my poor truck as fast as it could go. Needless to say this did n't help.

She jumped up and over my truck and landed behind me, I decided to take this chance and put the pedal to the metal. Sadly, that still wasn't too fast. Victoria appeared beside my truck and hit it side on. Hard. The truck went flying, with me in it, into a nearby tree. I would have died from the impact but Victoria pulled me out before my truck ever even made contact with the tree. She threw me on the ground and started pacing psychopathically.

She growled when she set her eyes on me. "Poor little you. I went by the Cullens'," she sneered their name and I winced, "home, but I noticed that it looked like they moved. They left you here though. I had a feeling you were only a passing pet for the bronzed haired one. Am I right?" She looked at me, her red eyes glaring. I didn't answer. "Aw, come on! I love having a little conversation before a meal. It's only polite. You seemed to be the type for manners," she said. "Bite me," I snarled, sarcastically. "Okay. I will, but first: You truly loved him, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded minutely. "Well. That changes my plans. I have to live eternity without my mate, now so do you." Her words sunk in as she sauntered towards me, a hysterical grin evident on her face. I squirmed, trying to think of anyway out of this. I was still flipping out when I felt her left me off the ground. I felt her sharp teeth connect with my neck. I blacked out after that. From there on there was only me and the fire burning through my veins, turning me into something that I only wanted to forget.

**Did ya like it? Huh? Did ya? Anyway, review and tell me! Sorry it's so short, but it's a prologue. I'll update soon, but it'll be sooner with reviews!**


	2. Past Meets Present

**Thanks to Evfan42 for my first review and thanks to Cassandra96 my wonderful frequent-reader! Here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

Past Meets Present

It's been eighty years since the day I was turned. When I awoke I realized I had great self control. Like, almost perfect. I was also a mind shield and I had one more power that tended to come in handy. I could copy other people's powers. I realized this as soon as I had my first vision and read Charlie's mind. Luckily I can turn certain powers off. I believe the reason I can copy powers is that I'm kind of like a power sponge. My theory is that my shield soaks it up, because when I push my mental shield away the powers are pushed away, too.

You may have noticed that I said I read Charlie's mind. Well, I couldn't bring myself to fake my death. I went to check on Charlie after my truck was found. To my surprise, he saw me. He confessed that he knew something was up with the Cullens, but he believed that they were good people. He didn't know everything, we kept things on a need to know basis. I checked up on him very frequently, until he died thirty years after my change.

I've lived in many places. Colorado, Canada, even a small stint in Alaska. I've matriculated some. I even stayed with a coven outside of Toronto for a while but found that they reminded me to much of the Cullens. I went to college and got degrees in medicine, education and literature.

I've just decided where I'm moving to next, which brings us to today. After lots of thinking, and suffering, I've decided to move back to good old Forks. Charlie never sold the house. He did put it in another name though. Annabella Masen. We decided on that name while settling his affairs. He never knew the reason I picked that last name though. He left it to 'Annabella Masen', and I would be moving there. Most of the people I knew in Forks have either moved or died off. I have decided to pretend to be 'Annabella Masen's daughter, Isabella Swan. No one would recognize the name, I hoped. Out of all the things I've changed about myself, I never changed my name.

Over the years I collected many powers, including my favorites: Telekinesis, mind reading, future seeing, and – my all time favorite – shape shifting. When I shape shift I have that person's characteristics. Say, I transform into human me. I'm clumsy, I blush, I sleep, but since I'm still partially human me I can pick and choose what I want. I can't do that with any other of my forms.

As I was saying, today is my first day at Forks High. I just arrived in town on Saturday, but thanks to my vampire speed I'm already unpacked. Instead of the master bedroom I picked my old room. I looked at my clock and realized it was already seven o'clock and I needed to get there a little early. I took my shower then dried my hair. I picked out today's outfit – my sense of style has developed a little after becoming a vampire. I picked a simple kimono-style top in royal blue, with dark wash ripped skinny jeans, and dark blue flats with giant bows on the toes. (**A/N Outfit on profile. From now on if you see this - * next to an outfit that means it's on my profile)** I put on a necklace and a few other touches and decided it was good enough. I settled on my favorite way to look. I had my human brown eyes, with my vampire grace and body type with my human skin color. I made it to where I could eat and sleep but still maintain my vampire abilities, such as my powers, speed, and strength. The only con to this was that I had to hunt more often because I had integrated so many different qualities that it drained my power faster. I straightened my hair and applied the basics: mascara and lip gloss.

I took one last look in the mirror, grabbed my book bag and my keys. I ran out to my newest car: a sleek black Mustang convertible. I got in and drove to the familiar school with ease. When I first entered I felt a stabbing, yet familiar, pain in my chest. This happens every time something reminds me of him. I even looked around for a shiny silver Volvo before I realized what I was doing. I shook these thoughts out of my head and found a parking place near the office.

I got out and walked up to the office. Once inside I saw a middle age looking woman. Her name tag labeled her Mrs. Bailey. "Hi, hon. How can I help you today?" She had a slight southern twang and a helpful smile. "I'm a new student today. Isabella Swan?" She nodded and started shifting through some papers. "Ah, yes. Here's your schedule. We'll just need your mother to sign off on this sheet." I nodded and stepped closer to get the sheet. She looked at me funny. "Hon, she needs to sign it here," she said, as though it were obvious. Damn it! I had to think of something. Fast. I thought back, how would I get out of this? A brief memory tugged at the edge of my mind. _He_ would dazzle people to get his way. Yes. That was it. Dazzle her. Maybe I'd get lucky for once. "Well, you see, my mother is not in town. She had to settle some affairs, in our old town. Is there no way that I can get my schedule now?" I gave her my best puppy dog face. I turned on my mind reading, maybe it could help. _Oh, poor girl. I can tell she's smart. Mr. Palmer would not be happy. Oh I can't. I could be risking my job. She could get expelled before she even gets in. Oh, but you can tell she really wants to go to class. There aren't many girls her age that even like school! _ That's it! "I'm sure we can work something out? My mother is already unhappy that I have missed so much school because of the move. Can't she just fax you her signature?" I gave her the puppy dog face again. She finally agreed and gave me the office's fax number. I read her mind one last time before walking out the door. _Wow, she looks so much like those kids that moved here from Colorado a couple months ago. I wonder if she's related to any of them. Oh, probably not. They're all adopted…_ All adopted? I look like them? This made me suspicious. 'No Bella, don't be silly. You're just getting your hopes up. Even if they're here, they won't want to see you', I told myself. I still had to know.

Most of my classes went by quickly. I had enrolled as a junior, again, and I knew most of the lessons by heart. I didn't ever use the map Mrs. Bailey gave me; I knew this school like the back of my hand. When the bell for lunch finally rang I could feel my heart pounding. I walked down the familiar hallway and into the lunch room. I hadn't talked to many people today so I didn't really have anywhere to sit. I looked around some more and a startling sight caught my attention. In the far back corner stood a pixie sized girl with spiked black hair and wide eyes. It was her! Alice, it was her! Her eyes were sparked with shock, curiosity, and … happiness? Her eyes were also a brownish-gold, indicating she hadn't hunted in a while. She was standing by the door; she must have just come in. She looked at the table next to her where I saw three others sitting there, oblivious. I'm still staring at her when her eyes go blank. Next thing I know, she looks like she would be crying if she could. She leans down to Emmett and whispers something to him, and then he takes out his phone and calls someone. Before I know what's happening Alice is squealing, running towards me at a barely human pace. She slams into me and almost knocks me over. Now there's people staring but all I can hear is the squealing pixie that's hugging me. "Bella!" she nearly yells. "A-Alice?" I question. "No, Gandhi. Yes! Yes, it's Alice! Who else?" she replies. "Why are you hugging me?" I ask incredulously. "Silly Bella! I missed you!" she squeals. "Missed me?" I ask questioningly. She starts dragging me toward the others when we hear a door fly open and a loud gasp. I looked over to see _him._ Edward Cullen. His eyes were black as coal and he looked in pain at first, then incredulous, and finally happy, but it fell back to pain after a second. I realized that Alice had stopped dragging me. Her grip was loose. For some reason all I wanted to do was run. Get out of here. I couldn't do this. I couldn't talk to him, to any of them. It was hard enough talking to Alice. Edward took one step forward and I acted. I twisted out of Alice's grip and ran for the door. I got past Edward easy enough. After I was out of the cafeteria and into the cold Forks air I ran as fast as I could. I was headed to the parking lot, but when I heard quick footsteps behind me, my instincts took over. I turned toward the forest and ran. I ran and ran, not thinking about where I was running to. I let my subconscious take over.

After a moment I truly look around and realize that I'm standing in the middle of a clearing. Not just any clearing, though. The meadow – _our _meadow. I hear the footsteps behind me start to slow then stop. "B-Bella? Is that – you?"

**Cliffy! Sorry! ;D It makes the story more entertaining though. Review! **


End file.
